A conventional hybrid vehicle is constructed so that an engine and an electric motor are operated in conjunction with an auxiliary machine, respectively. Further, the hybrid vehicle is provided with a starter motor to start the engine, and an electric oil pump to supply hydraulic oil to a transmission.
In such a vehicle, the electric motor is referred to as an Integrated Starter Generator (ISG), and has both a starting function and an electricity generating function. The starter motor serves to forcibly rotate a crank shaft when the engine is started. The electric oil pump provides hydraulic oil to the transmission, in addition to a path which supplies hydraulic oil to the transmission by the driving of the engine when the idle operation of the engine is stopped.
However, the conventional hybrid vehicle constructed as described above is problematic in that it must be provided with the starter motor which moves the crank shaft when the engine is started, and the electric oil pump which supplies hydraulic oil to the transmission, respectively, so that a large installation space is required, and the starter motor and the electric oil pump must be separately assembled, thus inconveniencing a manufacturer.